


D-d-d-d-d-(a)dora

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But it's funny, Collage, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I finished this before 12 so it counts I guess, It's like 12 am, Not beta'd also, Party, We Die Like Men, adora hates life, adora lost a bet, also this was supposed to be humorous but I added kisses, but I'll probably fix some shit when I wake up, catra is loving every bit of it, for the hell of it, i'm sleepy, it's a funny time, late Halloween commission sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Who's that super cool explor(adora)?-(The author regrets everything)





	D-d-d-d-d-(a)dora

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha its 12 am?? Happy Halloween, I made a joke about adora being dora for Halloween in the glimmadora gc and this was fucking born?? I need sleep nngh enjoy.

Catra, herself, was somthing _cautious_. Hazardous; risky—something you do _not__, __ engage _.

Catra + _Bets_? A fools gamble.

"These shorts are ridding up in my _ass__."_

Adora, was a fool.

"Oh _suck it __up_ buttercup! You like, have _zero_ rights to complain right now," Catra laughs. A little menacing sound. Adora purposely points her gaze outside her window, _not_ facing the girl who was giggling _right_ in her face. "Especially when _you__,_ lost."

Adora mumbles. It's nothing in particular. It's just a noise so Catra knows how much she doesn't appreciate her being more of an ass than Adora's prepared for.

"_Mmmh_, What was that _Dora_? Are you asking if the frat party is on _this_ right? Or perhaps the _next_ one?" Catra, of course, doesn't mind it. Possibly making more of her assiness rear it's ugly head because she's _an ass_. "_Is it_ the second right?_—Why_, yes it _is_!"

Catra turns (on the infamous second right) and Adora contemplates the damage her knees might possibly take from taking a dive out Catra's (their) Audi as the frat house comes into view.

Adora thinks she's gonna regret this.

Adora's already regretting this.

Not only did Catra pull up to the house, '_dora dora dora the __explore_!' blasting literally _out_ of the car, someone (hopefully, Catra) slaps her ass as _soon_ as they're in the threshold, she hardly had any time to turn around and yell at whomever before she's swept up in the crowd of overly hyped college kids.

Were Dora's shorts...._really_ _this_ _short_? She can't help but, pulling on the hem just on the underside of her ass and this is _definitely_ the last time she ever lets Catra shop for her _alone_.

It doesn't help, like, _at all_ that her pink shirt was swipped (pun bitterly intended) for a little pink crop, stopping just a good distance from the belt of her (very short) shorts.

"Aaa_—__Dora_?"

A(dora) turns and _ah_ . In the flesh, is her girlfriend. As glittery and glamorous as ever. She's really got that whole _pastel pixie girl_ look down to a T. She even has _wings_, the same baby pink colour as half her hair, and eye shadow...and lips. God, Adora wants to _kiss_ those lips.

"Hi." She tries but Glimmer gives her a look, resulting in a sigh that speaks more volumes about exactly how she feels about her, _predicament_ than anything else. "I lost a bet."

Glimmer's face easily falls into understanding, she knows, she understands. This doesn't really do anything to mend any of Adora's absolute embarrassment to be _this_ naked in front of her girlfriend who she's sure has only seen her nude like, _twice_.

"Do I even _want_ to ask?" her little adorable glitter-coated brow arches and there's a silly little grin tugging at her lips and Adora realizes she _is_ going to kiss those lips. Probably have pink glittery shit smeared all over her face. _Hot_.

"Doesn't matter." is all she utters before she grabs a fairy by her wings and _tugs_, Glimmer's sparkly lip gloss tasted of pomegranate. It's adorably intoxicating.

But, one particular cat call gets to them more than the rest, Glimmer's hands still firmly on each of side of her ass as she turns Bow's way, gloss _absolutely_ fucked up.

Bow's Cupid. A really underdressed and oily one, a few straps marking an x on his (shiny) bare chest and holding up a (hopefully) fake stash of arrows to his back. He has this little tiny actual bow, though, loosely holding it with his left hand as he points with his right.

"_Wow_. Guess Dora wanted to explore_.__.__.__something_ else."

Adora groans, Glimmer's giggles not helping _at all_. 

Bow only smiles in return. "The.... _wig_ though?"

"Catra. Made me do it, it was this or cut and dye my _own_ hair."

"Well." Glimmer hums, she does the same as Adora was earlier by slightly tugging on the fabric that _just_ barely covers the curve of her behind, smeared glittery lips beaming up at her. "It doesn't look _too_ bad. But _what's in the backpack?_"

Lord knows. "My lunch, _the map—_who knows. Catra packed it I think."

"You're seriously gonna have to tell me what bet got _you_ to wear this." Glimmer's still smiling, Adora thinks this isn't so bad. Her girlfriend finds her amusing and her happiness is all that matters in the end—but, Catra's voice booms over from the front of this horrible dingy living space and Adora doesn't hold her breath that this sudden bright side of her costume is going to last.

"_Yoooooo_," and holy hell, how is she already_ this _drunk. "This next one is for the 5'10 _whore_—ora standing next to the fairy bitch from that Barbie movie!"

Then, Glimmer, throws her head back. "_Ohmygod—_is she _actually_ playing the trap remix of the Dora theme _right now_??"

Adora, not for the first nor the last time that night, truly wonders how much of a fool could she be.

One, dressed as a child's cartoon character, is not exactly the type she's proud of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also!! Some of us glimamdora stans are coming together to make a glimmadora fanzine because it'd be really cool and it's what our babies fucking deserve!! So if you're interested please go to the link down below and do our quick little survey thingy so we can know if you'd like to partake in helping us create this thing. It'd be much appreciated, thanks!!
> 
> https://forms.gle/VafPL94xFdPrrQ3QA


End file.
